Papa Bears Heir's
by Maddi-wan
Summary: This is a story about a modern day teenage versian of the Hogan's heroes. They have all been sent to a strict bording school that is situated in the area stalag 13 once stood. watch as Rob and his friends set up a student underground system. please reveiw
1. So it beginsagain

**Papa Bear's Heirs**

_Disclamer: I do not own any of the Hogans Heores cast._

_This story is set in 2007. The story is about the modern day teenage versions of the Hogan's Heroes team. They live in a strict boarding school and have to find way's to smuggle item's in and out. They are setting up an student underground system. It is set in Germany, children are sent to this school for a good education and strong discipline, but that is the last thing these five are receiving._

"Hogan" called out the teacher to the class; "Here" said a fifteen year old American boy name Rob Hogan. He had a masculine body with dark brown, scruffy hair and piercing brown eyes. "Newkirk's" the teacher called out again, British twins Breckin and Peter called out in unison, "Here" and then glared at each other, the teacher rolled his eyes, they were fighting again. The Breckin had Dark brown hair, scruffy hair like Hogan and was developing side burns, where his brother had brown hair with red streaks and a rattail hanging down her right ear. He also was developing side burns. "Kinchloe" "Here" called out the tall African-American boy, He preferred to be known as Kinch though. "LeBeau" "here" said the French boy sitting next to Breckin. Louis LeBeau always referred to his last name had Short jet black hair, the two were joking around as usual. And finally, "Carter" "Here" a young American boy called out, he was tall, gangling, dirty blond Hair. The teacher Mr Billaion finished roll and started class. "So when collecting data you must always---" he was saying taking no notice to the group in the back row. "When is it going to end" moaned Carter, leaning back on his chair, "there's an hour left Carter" said Kinch rolling his eyes, they always ad this conversation five minutes into class. "Hey Carter, want a game of black jack?" said Peter leaning over. Carter's eyes lit up and answered "Sure, anyone else?" Hogan, LeBeau and Breckin leaned over and Hogan answered "we're in" and they started. Kinch continued to take notes from class; he took notes for math, Carter for Science, Breckin English, Peter history and Hogan politics. It was a system designed so they all had the notes necessary but had the chance to goof off in all of the other classes. "Ha ha, Rob you owe me fifty bucks" whispered Peter victoriously. Hogan flushed and whispered back ruefully "I do not Peter you cheat" he laughed slyly, "No way to prove it" the others laughed, "I'll win it back" they stopped arguing for long enough to here, "Dismissed"

They all walked out the door and walked into Cabin two. "Kinch what do we have planned for tonight?" asked Hogan eagerly. "We gotta meet two members of the underground, there from Vesper College" he answered bored. "Why aren't you interested?" Peter asked confused. "It's just something stupid about there school banning soft drink and they want a couple of cartons to sell" every one looked slightly put out, but it was always good to get out of the school. Because it cost a lot of money or a scholarship to get into there school it was well protected with guards and fences. They were all scholarship students. "Alright where's the rendezvous point?" asked Hogan, "A kilometre away from school, in some abandoned barn" said Kinch. "Oh well, at least we can get outta 'ere, I'm starting to get stir crazy" said Peter in the cockney accent he and his brother shared. The other nodded their agreement. "So are we going to go through the tunnel?" asked Carter happily, he was the youngest soul in the group. "Yeah that seems like the safest option, they almost caught you two last week" said Hogan looking towards Peter and Breckin. "Okay, so a full run through, the plan is to go to dinner, get marked off on the roll, come here, wait till lights off and then go down the tunnel, standard procedure" Kinch clarified. Everyone nodded and started to get the stocks ready.

"Hogan, it has to be Hogan" said Headmaster William to vice principle Smith. "Smith, you are assigned to cabin two why don't you ever see anything we all know that he's behind it. Him and his little friends that is" William said angrily. Superintendent Birk had recently come to the school again and accused him of allowing his students to come and go from the facility when they please. _"I have learnt something most interesting William, a resident of the Hamelbirg has reported seeing a group of teenager fitting the description of three of your student and five of Grundy College, it is believed they were making an exchange of prohibited items, what do you have to say about this William" said Birk pleasantly, William had learnt from experience, that this was the time to worry because he was about to explode "I-I-I don't s-s-see how that c__-c-ould of happened" stammered William. "I'll tell you how that happened, this school has an incompetent headmaster, one in which children are able to trick" roared Birk. The skinny balding man in front of him reminded him of a cornel Klink that my grandad General Bulkhidre had written about in his journals, apparently just as incompetent. "I promise you superintendent Birk I will get to the bottom this even if I have to make the investigation myself" said William in his usual affirmative voice. Birk walked towards the door and before slamming it said over his shoulder "that is what I was afraid of" '_No I will not have another one of those confrontations again, this time I will catch him and punish him as hard as thee law will permit', and with that he smiled and returned to his investigation.

_Two years ago Hogan and the others were sent to the college as freshmen, they were exploring the barracks. Hogan had read that there was a POW camp called Stalag 13 that used to be situated in the exact location of the school, however there was some speculation that the school was still using the same barracks and rec hall as there facilities. It was Breckin's idea to have a look around the camp for tunnels. So they did, they searched for a month before Carter came across the bunk at the end of there cabin and in frustration hit it twice. To everyone's amazement it opened up, the mattress slid up the bed and the brackets fell down to create a ladder. Hogan went down first. Closely followed by Peter, Carter, Kinch, LeBeau and finally Breckin. It was amazing, a system of tunnels, they walked around and found a radio room, a chemistry lab, bunks, and finally they found the exits. Peter went up the ladder and to his amazement found himself poking out of the stump just out side of the school. He popped back in and jumped down. "Your kidding, there's a way out of the school, this is so awesome" said Carter eagerly. LeBeau ran up to them holding a box, "I found this box" he said, LeBeau spoke full English and only had his accent left. "what's so ruddy amazing about a footlocker" said Peter in a irritated voice, Breckin looked closer and sighed, "it's locked as well, Peter you know how to pick that" he turned to his twin brother who nodded and set to work, a minute later there was the unmistakable sound of a lock unclipping. Peter sighed "getting a little bit rusty". they opened it and looked in side, there were boxes with to everyone's amazement had there last names on them, Hogan picked up his box and opened it, inside there was a Leather WWII bomber jacket, In Carters box there was a Leather and sheep skin cap and a trumpet, LeBeau's there was a beret and a dog collar with the name Betsy on it, Kinch's a khaki Jacket and a book of codes and Peter and Breckin's a RAF Jacket and a deck of cards. Then Kinch realised the note at the bottom of the box, opened it and read. 'Whoever found this tunnel well done, you have been blessed with imagination, know that you have been the first to find this tunnel, many have tried, the Gestapo, the Luftwaffer and genuine experts on discovering hidden tunnels, we were POW's in the POW camp that is presently above us, we have made this tunnel system, for an espionage group situated under the camp. The items in the boxes have our names on it, they now belong to you. They are sentimental. Every box has a bit of uniform from the men, and here are the reasons for our second items, Kinch has spent the entire war writing down the codes we have used, he took his job as communication officer seriously, Carter is convinced that the trumpet is 'his' instrument so when he was given one by the red cross he spent two weeks driving us crazy until Newkirk stole and hid it for a month, Newkirk spent the entire war setting up card games and if the rest of us come up with the money he has won he'll be a millionaire, LeBeau had befriended the guard dogs when he first came to the camp and Betsy was his favourite Germen Shepard. And finally I only put my Jacket into the box because I found it was my most prized possessions. The war ended a day ago and we are about to leave camp, hope you find our tunnels useful, _

_Yours truly_

_Cornel Robert E. Hogan_

_On behalf of Sergent Andrew Carter, Sergent Ivan Kinchloe, Corporal Louis LeBeau and Corporal Peter Newkirk.' _

_Kinch read the letter out load. "Ruddy amazing, they got our name an' everything" said Peter stunned, everyone nodded there agreement. Hogan, Kinch and Peter slipped on the jackets, carter put on the cap and LeBeau put on his beret. Breckin looked through the cards and smiled, he was the card man of the group as well. "Hogan and Carter I could understand, I mean there common names, but LeBeau, Kinchloe and Newkirk aren't" said Breckin. "Reckon we could be related to them" said carter excitedly, the trumpet was his instrument as well. "Nah, none of my family were POW's, anyone else" Hogan said, the rest shook there heads. They decided to continue searching the tunnels. Hogan wore that jacket all the time over his uniform after that._

"Are we ready" whispered rob from above Kinch. They were in bed waiting for vice principle to make his bed check. As if on cue Smith walked into the room. "Light's out boys" he said in a fatherly way. They all liked Smith; he was a podgy forty year old man with short blond hair and barley visible moustache. "Night boys" he said in the same fatherly voice as before, "Night Smith" the guys said in unison, as soon as he closed the door everyone set into action, Hogan ran over to the bunk and hit it twice. "Carter you go check the Periscope, Peter and Breckin help me out with the drinks will ya" said Hogan. Andrew ran to the periscope they had found near the exit, it was in the middle of a bush and could not be seen by the guards patrolling outside. "If this stuff is so important to 'em why couldn't 'ey come get it 'em selves?" said Peter in a bitter voice. Breckin and Rob nodded but Rob knew why they had to do it, "Peter if we do favours for them, in the future when we need favours they will help us out". Breckin smiled and leaned over to Peter, "that's why Robs our politics guy, sharp as a knife he is". They walked towards the exit and as soon as they walked in they saw everyone ready to leave. Kinch climbed out of the tunnel and started to pull the boxes that the others gave him up to the surface; as soon as everyone was out they set off in the direction of the meeting place.

"Papa bears heirs should be" said one of the Vesper students nervously, it was his first mission and he was nervous, everyone rolled their eyes, he had said this six times already. 'Papa bears heirs' was the name of the group they were meeting. At that moment the girl at the door called out from the door, "There here." the new kid ran to the door asking the girl repeatedly, "you sure it's them? Did they do the signal? Should we hide just in case?" everyone rolled there eyes again, "Ed if you wanna hide, do it, but remember if your hiding you can't make a sound" said the leader of the group in a serious voice, but as the boy ran hide behind they drinking trough everyone subsided into silent laughter. Someone knocked on the door in a rhythmic fashion and the girl opened it. A group of fifteen year olds walked into the barn holding boxes to what the leader's f the Vesper squad, Alleck knew to be the drinks they wanted. He noticed that two of them, they looked like twins were angry. "What's up with you two?" Alleck asked, One of them stepped forwards and started to accuse him, "If you wanted the stinking drinks so ruddy badly why couldn't ya come get 'em yourselves" the other twin nodded but said nothing. Alleck was starting to get angry now; this little punk reckons his just wanting the drinks for themselves. "We're trying to raise money to set up a student underground, if you must know" he said in retaliation. The guy wearing a Leather jacket saw things were getting out of hand and put a stop to it. "Alright, hold it, now what you going on about this student underground?" he asked interested. "Who cares what the ruddy hell he-" the twin started but the whole group snapped at him in unison, "PETER!" and he stopped. They sat down and was about to start a conversation when Alleck remembered something, "Ed it's them, you can stop hiding" he sighed and the small figure rose from behind the water trough, the guy in the leather jacket looked at him questionably and Alleck whispered "his new". Alleck introduced himself and the group to the others, "I'm Alleck, this here is Ed, our security expert is Reggie, this is Matt and James" he said pointing to the girl who was by the door, a tall German boy and a short Asian boy. "I'm Rob, Mr Hospitality here is Peter and that's his twin brother Breckin, this is LeBeau and this is Kinch" said the guy in the Leather Jacket, Rob. Aleck continued with his explanation, "We want to set up an underground system, you know so we would be able to handle things easier, exchange of goods and all that stuff, so we arranged to have our school ban soft drink two weeks ago, now kids will pay through the roof to get it" he said slyly. Rob and the other were thinking about it, Kinch was the first to talk, "You thinking about hiring contacts in town, you know in case we wanna stage something or arrange for them to pick up the items for us" Alleck hadn't thought about that, Rob said, "We could arrange transport, you know, we could get this so called underground to salvage bit and pieces" the conversation continued for almost half an hour until LeBeau reminded them all of the time, "It has been great talking to you, we hope you'll get involved in the idea" said Alleck, and with that there groups left.

"That's an interesting idea isn't it" said Rob to Kinch, they were talking about the meeting they were coming back from while the others were interested in the raging war between Carter and Peter, Carter had told Peter, leave it to him to start a fight for no reason, Peter hadn't taken nicely to the comment and the other two were to busy laughing at both of them to get involved. "Yeah, could be a lot of fun" agreed Kinch. "You know we could actually make a system so tight-knit that it will be more effective than the actual system" said Rob immersed in the idea, "Rob you're making it sound like we're going to war" laughed Kinch, Rob smiled, "I just like the idea" and with that they slipped back into camp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Papa Bears Heir's**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hogan's Heroes characters._

_Thankyou 96 Hubbles and Black Blade 1 for the help and advice._

"Good night boys" called vice principle Smith while he walked out of the door.

"Good night Smith" said the cabin in unison.

As soon as the round man closed the door the cabin set into action. Rob Hogan and Peter Newkirk grabbed a back pack and went down the tunnel. Tonight the two were on a mission to meet with a teenage boy in a nearby town who is interested in becoming a contact for the newly set up student underground.

"Good luck guys" called Kinch as Rob began to ascend the ladder that led to the forest outside.

"We'll be back within the hour" he said. He nodded farewell to Kinch and jumped out of the exit.

Peter climbed out of the tunnel and they set off on the ten minute hike thought the forest. At five minutes they started to review the procedure.

"We have to walk to the middle of the park" revised Peter.

"And on the way we also have to take a drink at the bubblers" reminded Rob.

"Right. Then the contact is going to walk up to us and ask us for the time. We reply 'ten o'clock why have you got a curfew'"

"Yep. There is the park there" said Rob squinting into the distance.

They walked up to the bubbler took a drink and then casually strolled to the middle of the park. To there surprise there was already a group there.

"Rob. What are you doing here? You said you weren't coming" said Alleck from the Vesper squad.

He walked up to Rob and Peter. Before they could answer a tall German teenage boy sauntered up to them.

"Do you know what the time is?" he asked carelessly.

"It's ten o'clock. Why have you got a curfew" said Rob nodding greeting to the boy.

"Oh thank goodness it is you, you have to leave there is an Ambush. Your principle contacted my dad, he is the mayor of the town" he said urgently.

Realisation set upon the group. They had all been drawn here so the entire group would be caught.

"Thanks, here's what you wanted. Listen you've proven yourself to us so far but we expect loyalty from our contacts" said Alleck in an urgent whisper.

The boy nodded and responded eagerly, "Loyalty is one of my most prized attributes, call on me for anything" He spun around and started to stroll casually back to the swings"

Rob turned back to the Vesper squad. "Alright, we have to go strait back to school. Check the phones for bugs or something. The meeting is still set for tomorrow" Alleck nodded and the Vesper squad turned and left.

Peter and Rob were running through the forest. It was a race against time if William had set the trap then he would check the cabin for any absences.

"There's the tunnel there" said Peter pointing to the stump. They dived into the tunnel and ran towards the cabin entry.

"Andrew did you hear that?" asked Kinch. He swore he just heard somebody knocking. Andrew nodded and ran over to the bunk and opened it. Peter and Rob tumbled out.

"Have there been any checks?" panted Rob.

"No. should there be?" said Breckin in a questioning tone.

"They knew about the rendezvous. Vesper was there as well. Our phone must be bugged Kinch could you check it?" asked Rob. Kinch nodded and headed towards the tunnel when Andrew called from the door. "Smiths coming" Kinch tapped the bunk and everyone flung themselves into bed.

"What was the light on for?" demanded Smith as he walked through the door.

"Oh. We was just making some hot chocolate Smithy. Want some?" said Breckin smiling.

"Oh that is very kind" said vice principle Smith sitting down at the table. The rest of the cabin got up and joined him.

"Soooo, Smithy hows the life as a teacher coming along?" asked Peter sitting down next to him. The boys seemed to forget he wasn't a student like them as much as he did.

"Not the bad. Principle William is being hassled by superintendent Birk. Oh boy" he sighed.

The guys looked at each other. "What about?" asked Rob.

"Something about a student based operation. I am lucky enough not to know how his mind works. He acts like we are at war" he laughed in a way that showed he thought the idea ridiculous.

"You know Smithy you better get out of here or you could get into trouble" said Andrew seriously. Smith reluctantly nodded. He gulped down the rest of his hot chocolate and left.

"Good night boys"

"Good night Smith"

As soon as he left the cabin set into serious discussion.

"What happened? Did you meet the contact?" asked Kinch.

Rob and Peter went into a full fledged explanation. About how the Vesper squad had been told to come as well, how the contact had warned them, how Principle William had planned it all.

"So they know" Andrew said in a shaky voice.

"It would appear so, but we can't let that stop us. If we start acting different that will prove to them that we know they know. We have to beat 'em at there own game" said Rob. The group murmured their agreement.

"We need to know exactly what is happening in our esteemed principles life. Kinch could we bug his office? Intercept his phone calls something"

"You know I think we can" said Kinch smiling. He got up and went down the tunnel.

"Come on lets get some sleep" yawned Rob.

"William you fool!" roared superintendent Birk. He had just been informed of the failed ambush attempt.

"Superintendent Birk I can assure you that none of my students are involved in this scheme" principle Williams said nervously.

"I do not care about your assurances. I am positive that they are involved and being that you are incapable of this task I will tale matters into my own hands" yelled Birk.

"Sir I will assist you in anyway possible" William heard himself saying. Inside he was roaring back to the fat lump that stood front of him. Yelling about his lack of proof and the injustice of his claims. This was a school not a prison.

"Hmm. Alright William I am going to give you a task so simple that even you can't screw it up. I want you to study the behaviour of these six students. Robert Hogan, Ivan Kinchloe, Lachlan LeBeau, Andrew Carter and Peter and Breckin Newkirk. Can you manage that William" he growled in a menacing voice. William nodded.

The short fat man spun around and stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Oui, that's amazing Andrew" said LeBeau in amazement.

Andrew had made two devices. They were made of sleek metal and Andrew assured them he had made it almost impossible to track. Andrew also had a weird attraction to explosions so he fit it with a selfdestruct mechanism.

"Well done Andrew" said Rob happily, clapping him on the shoulder.

"We'll give it to the Vesper squad tonight at the meeting"

"Oy Kinch. 'Ave you finished 'em listening devices" said Peter from his bunk.

Kinch walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out five small cylinders.

"Now we need some one to plant them in his office" said Andrew.

"I can do that now. William is away on a meeting" said Rob picking up the pens and walking out of the door.

He walked over to the principle office. Like he had suspected it was empty and he set to work. Peter and Breckin had narrowed down their vast list to five places. Behind the bookshelf, under a floor board, behind a loose wall panel, in the desks hollow point, and in the principles favourite painting. He walked out the office and rounded the corner and saw principle William trying to shake off his five very persistent friends. He walked up to them and burst out laughing when he heard what they were arguing about.

"Sir there is no reason why school holidays can not be moved up a week" said Andrew earnestly.

"Are you insane? Superintendent Birk would have me fired. I can not move school holidays forward now leave me alone" he yelled storming through the group and slamming his office door shut.

"He turned up three minutes ago we were trying to stall" said Kinch.

"Oui, he was in a bad mood as well" said LeBeau bitterly.

"Thanks guys. Let's go see if those things work" he said setting off towards the cabin.

Kinch walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a remote control car. He put it on the table and pulled up the aerial. And then the room was listening to Principle William talk to himself.

"Do not worry Karl. Lots of men loose there hair. There is therapy and ointments. No problem" Principle William assured himself over the microphone.

The cabin burst out laughing.

"I think we 'ave just found our Christmas present for 'ol William" said Breckin.

"Who could blame you for loosing your hair, with what I have to deal with. I'm trying to run a school and Birk is implying the students a criminals. A student underground indeed. Let him search, he won't find any trace. Either my students aren't involved or they are too smart to be caught" he said to himself. Rob wasn't sure but he thought he heard a shred of pride in his voice.

Peter pretended to blush "I'm touched" the cabin laughed.

"Well they work. We have the meeting with Vesper tonight we better get ready" said Rob setting to work on the preparations.

Dinner had just finished and the boys were going to bed. They had just climbed into bed when Smith walked in.

"In bed already. That is good of you. Good night boys" he said in a jolly voice.

"Night Smith" said the cabin in unison.

Smith walked out of the door and once again the cabin set into action. They all climbed down the tunnel and LeBeau went out to meet the Vesper squad. Five minutes later he returned and set off to the makeshift meeting room set up in one of the larger rooms in the tunnels.

"Good evening, lets get down to business" said Alleck sitting down at the table.

Rob smiled. Alleck had a way of making small situations feel like life and death.

"Nice to see you as well Alleck. Okay down to business. Andrew has made these devices for us to use in communication. They are harder to track and intercept, Andrew also put in a selfdestruct feature in case one of us get caught" said Rob in a business voice.

Alleck and his team looked at the devices and then looked at Andrew.

"You made these in one day?" they asked amazed.

Andrew had gone red and nodded. "It's not that hard as long as you know the basics and have the equipment. I just put-" Andrew began a long winded explanation when LeBeau cut him off.

"He knows what he is doing"

"Good we can not risk being ambushed again" said Alleck.

"Right, we have learnt that superintendent Birk suspects an underground system. I don't know how he figured it out but he has" sighed Rob.

Alleck looked nothing less than alarmed. "What can we do?" he asked.

"Well, that contact that we met last night has told us that he knows for a fact that Birk's own daughter is interested in joining the underground" said Kinch.

"How do we know that she is legit" asked the security expert Reggie.

"Well, we checked her background. She has a grudge against her father because she was sent to military school in America until this year" said Andrew.

"Ahhhh, I would hold a grudge as well. So who is going to meet her?" asked Alleck.

"Andrew, Peter and Me. Do any of you want to come?" Rob said.

"No, it would be better to have as little as possible go. When do you leave?"

"Next week in the holidays" said Rob. "We have it all planned out"

"That's progress. Now we have to get back to Vesper. Until next time" Said Alleck in his usual business like voice. Rob nodded farewell and the Vesper squad left.

"Well. 'At was official" said Peter in a somewhat bewildered tone.


End file.
